


Genie of the Lamp

by orphan_account



Category: the GazettE
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Genie/Djinn, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Eventual Smut, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, One-Sided Relationship, Ruki as a genie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 10:31:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6514528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Do you have any wishes? Something that you’ve always wanted? Aoi certainly did. When a simple lamp comes into his life, little does he know that he is closer to his wishes than he thought. But what if what he wants changes along his journey.  Sure, wishes are fun if its harmless but once something is wished, it can't be taken back. Aoi is going to learn that nothing is ever what it seems at first and finds out that what he's always wanted was dropped right into his lap. Will he learn that in time? Or will he lose what he has come to know and love?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

You don’t get prepared for the real world. Not really. They make study all through the first quarter of your life. That’s all you know until you are thrown out into the wild, fresh faced, degree in your hand…and end up in a dead end job. That’s pretty much what happened to me. Let’s ignore the fact that I wasn’t really a bookworm and that I spent most of my time at the beach than at my desk studying. 

It wasn’t all bad. I came to work, did my job and went home to my baby. And by baby, I mean my guitar. Now, I was happy with my routine. It was simple and I enjoyed it. However, life wasn’t always simple. A part of my felt like there should be more in my life. Another part was glad for what I already had. 

But life has different ways to fuck with you. 

My life was missing something and according to my dick, that something was Uruha; the blonde beauty that had just been transferred to my department. We were in need of a new manager since the last one had that nervous breakdown. So that’s how we ended up with Uruha. When I first saw him, I’m sure my dick jumped and tried to point in the direction of said blonde, exactly how a compass points due north. 

I never gave it any thought to the idea of being a with a guy until now and to say I was freaked out was an understatement. Uruha had taken over most of my thoughts. I hadn’t jerked off this much since I learned how to masturbate as a teenager. I always felt dirty afterwards. My heart wasn’t in it but I was so hot for him that I ignored this fact. It was lust at first sight. I refused to believe this at first. I thought I was in love with him. That was my first mistake. 

But who could blame me? Let’s analyse the evidence, shall we? My job role was mainly administration work; filing, minute taking, appointment booking. Pretty simple. However, that is not what I was doing. Uruha was having me run his personal errands. He only picked me to do them. That had to be a sign right?

One day I had a tiny accident with the shredder. It wasn’t my fault, honestly. It just sort of…exploded. Paper was thrown everywhere and it was the tiny shredded pieces that covered the office. It took me ages to clean up, meaning I stayed behind when everyone else had gone home. After a good hour or so, I finally left the copy room and headed back to my desk. 

A door opening behind me caught my, and my dicks, attention, “I thought I was the only one here” A soft chuckle came from the blonde beauty. I swear his voice did things to me. 

“Sorry, Sir” I managed to find my voice. “I have a bit of a technological issue in the copy room”

“The shredder?”

“I take it this isn’t the first time this has happened?” I was trying my best to be nonchalant, to try not to act like an idiot. 

Uruha suddenly took a step forward without saying anything and I froze. He was close now and getting even closer. His nose was almost touching mine and he wore a knowing smirk on his face. I didn’t even notice him lifting his hand until I felt a few strands of my hair tug slightly. 

Uruha pulled away, still with that smirk on his face, lifting his hand to show me a strand of paper that was apparently twisted into my hair. Just because he moved away from my face at that point, didn’t mean he had stepped away. Oh no. He just stood in front of me and _god he smelt good_. I had to placed my hand on the high desk divider, hoping it came across that I was just leaning, rather than holding on for support as my knees went weak.

“So, Aoi..”

My name just rolled off his tongue and sounded so sinful. He was an enigma to me. Had been since the first day I laid eyes on him. I could never tell what he was thinking. He was then moving closer again. 

The office door behind us opened and another familiar blonde stepped out. Except this blonde gave me opposite feelings. Akira Suzuki. Better known as Reita. He was Uruha’s best friend and pain in my ass. As soon as Uruha transferred, it was only a short amount of time until he was brought down to our department as well. He couldn’t stand the thought of not working with his best friend everyday. 

Now, when I say that Reita disliked me that was an understatement. This asshole _hated_ me. Anytime I was alone with Uruha, he interrupted; like now. Uruha was about to tell me something, I just knew it. I missed the twinkle in Uruha’s eyes as he turned to the blonde. 

“You ready to go, Rei-chan?”

Again, I missed the small chuckle after Uruha spoke. I was too busy cowering under Reita’s gaze. 

“Working late again, Shiroyama?” Was that an accusing tone in his voice? I just nodded quickly and excused myself with a small bow. 

“Come on, Uru. We’re going to miss our reservations”

I heard Uruha turn and walk away. Why did he have to be there? I know what you’re thinking but nothing is going on between them. It’s just best friend status. I know this because I caught Reita in one of the unused offices fucking a blonde haired bimbo over the desk. Luckily, he didn’t notice I was there. I just walked away and tried to forget about what I had witnessed. I needed to drink quite a few cans of beer to forget that sight...

Back to my current situation, I packed up and left for the metro. I was only a few stops away from home. I stopped in the conbini for beer and a quick bento; something I did when I couldn’t be bothered cooking. Now this is where it got really weird. I walked past the same set of shops I passed everyday. Nothing out of the ordinary, right? I lived in a small town outside the main city and it wasn’t too brightly lit. So when I saw this red light from the shop down an alleyway, it caught my eye. I mean, it literally gained all of my attention. 

I stopped at the entrance to the side street the red light was coming from and I could make out a small shop in the distance. I walked this route everyday, yet I couldn’t recall noticing this particular shop before. It should have put me off. That and the fact the shop didn’t seem to have a name. Against my better judgement I walked towards to lights. Standing in front of it, nothing seemed out of the ordinary. It appeared to be a small bric-a-brac antique shop, nothing special, yet something was pulling me towards it. 

Once I had stepped inside, I was greeted by a strong cinnamon scent. Almost like incense. The shop was filled with old style antiques from floor to ceiling. I took my time as I walked the layout of the shop, stopping as I saw a section beaded off. I frowned as I saw something sparking in the back. A quick glance around me told me there no shop staff out at the front at the moment. 

Separating the beads, I stepped through cautiously, coming face to face with a beautiful oil lamp. I carefully picked it up in my hands as gently as I could. It reflected light so gracefully. It had a few scratches and a small dent near the bottom but that didn’t take away from its beauty. I could see some scripture on the side that was too hard to make out. I brought it closer to my face for a better inspection and turned it around in the light, “Ru….Ki?”

“Beautiful, isn’t it?|

I jumped and spun around to see a small man standing behind me. How long had he been there? “I’m sorry, I’m just browsing”

“I see you picked out our most valuable piece”

To be honest, the way this man presented himself made me feel uneasy. Why did it feel like I was being set up? The, what I assumed to be the shop keeper, wore long black robes with a broad rim hat. The hat was decorated with lace trimmings that covered the man’s face. He looked like he was dressed for a funeral. As long as it wasn't my funeral he was planning to attend, then he could wear whatever he wanted. 

“Do you know what you hold in your hands?” A deep voice spoke up from the smaller man. I shook my head and remained silent, “This is an item that can make all your dreams come true”

I frowned and stared down at the lamp, “How is that possible?” I was obviously being conned but a small part of me believed the shop keepers words. 

“Do you have any wishes? Something that you’ve always wanted?”

Now that was a question. Uruha. Was that too creepy? Wait, why I was going along with this? “Sorry I need to go..”

I turned to put down the lamp when the shop keeper told me to wait. I glanced back and waited for him to continue, “Take it”

What?

“Take it and give it a try. If it doesn’t work, you can bring it back, no charge”

I stared back down at the lamp in question and wondered. What if this was real? What if I really could have everything I wanted. I looked back up the see the shop keeper parting the beads and walking away, “Just take it and come and see me if nothing happens tonight”

“Wait!” I called out and made my way to the front of the shop. I looked around but I could see nothing. All I could hear was the faint ticking of a few antique clocks. I sighed and kept hold of the lamp. It couldn’t hurt right? I can always come back tomorrow if nothing happens. That’s what the shop keeper said. I wanted to take it to prove him wrong more than anything, but a small part of me wanted the shop keeper to be telling the truth. 

I made my way out of the shop and headed back home without looking back. My apartment building was close by and I was soon putting my key into my front door to enter. I lived alone of course; I only needed myself at the moment. I couldn’t handle a roommate. Too much hassle. 

I placed my beer and bento on the kitchen table and moved into the living area of my room (I can only afford a studio apartment with my salary but at least my bedroom is separate) and placed the lamp on the table. I ignored it for now as the rumbling in the stomach needed more attention and I sat down with my bento and ate quite quickly. 

I spent the next half an hour or so staring at the golden oil lamp on my table. Nothing had happened yet and I was disappointed. I had been duped. I sighed and decided that it was time to go to bed. I picked up the lamp and frowned at the thin layer of dust already settling onto the lamp. Without a second thought I brushed off the dust with a few swipes of my hand, rubbing against the inscription to see if I could make it more readable. 

I heard a noise outside and a small rumble of thunder. I looked down at the lamp. Nothing out of the ordinary was happened. The thunder was just a coincidence. I went to my window to shut the curtain and turned around. 

I fell to the floor in shock as I saw someone sitting at the small table in my living area. Where did they come from? My heart was beating out of my chest as I saw a robed figure with a bird style mask covering his face. He was sat still as I slowly moved away until my back was pressed up against the wall. I looked down at the lamp and then back up the stranger. It couldn’t be….

I froze as the arm of the other rose to the mask and slowly started to slip off the feathered object. Gold lace ran through the sleeves and I could see lace in some parts. This almost reminded me of the shop keeper……

My face fell as two piercing eyes met mine. They were so blue and sharp. I swallowed and I tried to remain calm. 

“My name is Ruki” He spoke up and I numbly continued to stare at him. My heart skipped a beat as I saw a smirk begin to grow on his face, "Your wish. My command”


	2. Chapter 2

I had to be dreaming. That was the only explanation. I had worked too hard today, I'd been pretty stressed recently and had not been getting enough sleep. That would explain the ethereal being sat in front of me, sat at my table with that expecting look on his face. Those eyes were so piercing that they made me feel uneasy, but I couldn't turn myself away. He had me locked and I couldn't move. I was trying to move, to sit up properly. The thunder still rumbled in the distance and the lamp next to me flickered; if the lights went out with him in the same room as me I'm pretty sure I would shit myself. 

"Are you just going to stare at me all night or can I serve my purpose?" That voice was velvet to my ears and I wasn't sure what to do next. I stared at the mask on the table and then back up to the mysterious stranger, Ruki? That's what he said his name was? 

"What...?" My voice squeaked and I saw the curve of the others plump lips turn upwards, "H-How...?"

A slow blink and a tilt of the head, "I believe an explanation is warranted" 

I nodded numbly and moved to sit comfortably on my knees in front of my table. My gaze stayed on the other, waiting for him to continue. I hated to admit it but I wanted to hear him speak more; his voice was soothing. Was that weird?

"This..." I watched as his arm stretched out and two fingers pointed delicately at the oil lamp on the table, "...is my home"

Home? It was a lamp, right? How could that be his home? I was dreaming. I was still at that conclusions, not knowing how else to explain it still. I just nodded and waited for him to continue. My gaze fell to the golden surface and saw the inscription on it; the name of the unknown creature in front of me. At least that matched up, but how was this possible. 

"It is also an item that can make all your dreams come true"

I'd heard that somewhere before, but where? Then it hit me. The antique shop. Ruki looked familiar to me and now I know, "You're the shop-keeper"

I saw Ruki nod and my heart raced, "Yes, very good" 

"Why are you here?" 

"You rubbed my lamp" 

No way. He wasn't suggesting what I thought he was suggesting, was he? Genie's didn't exist, they were only fiction and made up to entertain children, "Are you telling me you're here to grant me wishes?" I had to chuckle otherwise I'd start to cry. This was insane. 

"Correct" 

"Alright, I know I'm dreaming" I spoke more to myself than to Ruki, not wanting to believe anymore of this. I stood up and grabbed the empty bento from the table as well as the can, "I've had too much to drink and I'm currently sleeping in a position that will make my back hurt" I turned away from Ruki and placed the rubbish in the bin. I just needed to wake up and to be honest, if I go to bed in my dream, I'd wake up, right? "Don't make a mess" I spoke to Ruki who was still sat at the table, an uneasy smirk on his face. 

"I could help you with Uruha"

I froze, eyes widened and heart beating so hard I was sure that Ruki could hear it, "How did you....?" I turned my head slowly to look at the Genie, "How do you know about Uruha?"

"I've been watching you for a while" Ruki let his fingertips brush along the mask he had placed on the table, "I knew you'd be a suitable Master"

Master? I didn't own anyone.

"Oh, but you do" Ruki spoke up and I frowned. Could he read my mind? "Whoever owns my lamp, owns me and I grant them any three wishes they want" 

I had to admit, I was intrigued and if I played along with it, there would be no harm, right?

"Any three wishes?" I found myself moving closer to the table, sitting across from Ruki once more. He had my interest and he had me entranced. He was beautiful and the way he moved was so fluid, the way he spoke gave me goosebumps. I reckon if Uruha wasn't the one who captured my heart, the raven in front of me could. I saw Ruki's lips curve up again into a smile and I forget that he could possible see into my mind. How the fuck did I manage to embarrass myself this way? 

"Not any three, there are some rules"

"Like what?"

"You can't wish for more wishes" 

I chuckled, "I didn't even think of that"

"I can't bring people back from the dead" I shuddered at the thought. I can imagine it would like how it would be on television shows where you brought back to person in the rotting corpse, or you brought back your loved ones but they weren't your loved one anymore, "I can't kill anyone and I can't make people fall in love" 

"Then how can you help me?" I asked, feeling slightly annoyed at this rule, "You said you could help me with Uruha" 

"Why would you need a wish to make him fall in love with you? Do you have any doubt about him?"

Of course I did. I was confused at the way he treated me and confused about how I felt for him. 

"Are you in lust with him perhaps?" 

"Stop" I didn't want to admit that this may be the case however, I knew I had to try something, anything, to give me an answer, "If you can't make him fall in love with me, what good are you?" 

"Maybe you could use me to get rid of a rival perhaps?" 

A rival? Reita. "How could you do that?"

"It's completely up to you. How do you think you could do it?" 

"Well, Reita is everywhere that Uruha is....so if Reita didn't work there anymore..." I shook my head. I couldn't wish for anyone to lose their job. That wasn't fair, but... "He could move departments"

"Is that your wish?" The smirk on Ruki's fae unnerved me but I wanted to see whether or not this would work. If it really was a dream then no harm done and if it was real then I would have Uruha all to myself. 

I nodded, "Yes"

"You have to say it properly" Was he really going to make me say it? I looked at him and saw the amused grin on his face. He was loving this. 

"I wish that Reita would be moved to a different department at work" 

Ruki lifted up his hand, robe falling down his arms slightly to reveal his inked arms. Why didn't I notice he had tattoos before? I noticed as I stared at them that another one was forming right before my eyes; a raven, "Your wish....." I stared back up into his eyes, the piercing blue now turned to black, "....is my command" And the sound of his fingers clicking echoed around me and I was covered in darkness. 

An alarm was blasting out in my ear and I found myself shooting forward, daylight causing me to wince and squint my eyes. What had happened? I looked at the time on the flashing clock next to my desk and saw that I had overslept. I rushed out of bed and quickly got ready, completely forgetting about last nights events. It was clear that it was just a dream as I was in too deep of a sleep to even wake up for my first alarm. 

As I was brushing my teeth I saw the oil lamp sitting on my table. It couldn't hurt to take it to work, right? I could always take it back to the antique shop on the way home. I stuffed the golden lamp in my bag and left as soon as I was ready.

A short time later I was racing into the office, still late but not as late as I could have been. I looked around as I sat down at my desk waiting for Reita to reprimand me for sleeping in but nothing happened. He must be in a meeting. I was so lucky today. I quickly set up my computer and started work. 

After a short while, an office door slammed open and I jumped; I think everyone else did because all heads turned suddenly turned towards the noise. Reita came storming out of the head office and then went to his desk. I couldn't help but watch curiously as he started packing up his things. Another whisp of blonde flew past my desk and I recognized it was Uruha coming to his desk to speak to him. I couldn't make out what they were saying but it was obvious that something was happening to Reita. I frowned as I tried not to make it too obvious that I was listening (to be fair, that's what everyone else was doing). 

I saw from the corner of my eye that Reita had said something that had made Uruha upset and walk away from the others desk. I could see that he was heading towards me so I tried to make myself look busy. 

"Hey, Aoi. Did you get those reports done?"

I acted surprised when Uruha spoke to me and his voice gave me shivers. I actually realised that the shivers I felt just then were no where near as intense as they were in my dream last night. That was ....strange. 

"Aoi?"

I snapped my gaze up and realised that I had never zoned out when speaking to Uruha before. I was always listening intently and staring at his beautiful face, "Sorry, I was day dreaming" I chuckled, trying to act goofy enough to seem like nothing was wrong, "I've nearly finished with them" I looked over at Reita who was glaring in our direction, "Is everything alright" 

"It's fine. He's just being moved upstairs, thats all. He's not happy" 

"Wait, he's moving departments? How come?" 

Uruha shrugged and placed a hand on my shoulder. I blushed, cursing myself inside as Uruha lowered himself to take a better look at my computer screen. He was so close to me that my heart raced. I just wanted to kiss him. Maybe I was just in lust with him and maybe I was alright with that? But with Reita out of the way, maybe we could turn this into something more. 

"Have the reports on my desk in an hour, alright?" Fuck, Uruha's voice. I'd do anything to hear that voice whispering to me while doing unspeakable things. I was so lost in thought that I didn't realise Uruha had left my side and soon Reita was glaring fiercely at me as he stormed out of the office. I looked around to see if anyone was watching and I grabbed my bag from under the desk and quickly ran to the washroom. 

I locked the door and placed my bag next to sink, staring at the golden lamp that I could easily see in my bag, "No way..." I reached in and pulled out the oil lamp still staring in awe, "It wasn't a dream.." 

I made a ball with my fist and rubbed it against the lamp, seeing black smoke appear from it and form around the sink. As it cleared, I saw Ruki sat on the edge of the sink elegantly, those piercing eyes staring at me intensely, "No, it wasn't" He answered and smiled wickledly at me, "And your first wish was already fulfilled I see?"

"My first wish?" Yes, I had wished for Reita to move departments, right? "Oh, yes! It worked, thank you!"

"Don't thank me, it was your wish"

"Now I can spend more time with Uruha" I couldn't help but smile. It was a little bit uncomfortable with Ruki still staring at me strangely, "What?"

"Love makes humans blind" 

"Excuse me?" 

"You don't see it do you?" 

"See what?"

"Uruha is just using you to make Reita angry"

My heart skipped a beat and suddenly I felt angry myself, "No he isn't why would you say that?!" Uruha wasn't using me. He wasn't. He was just torn between spending time with me and spending time with Reita. That's pretty much how I felt about it. There was something between me and Uruha. I just knew it. 

"See, love makes you blind" I could hear his nails tap against the porcelain bowl of the skin, "Or was it lust?"

"Shut up!" I snapped at him. Was it the fact that he was possible speaking the truth that I was getting angry? Or did I truly believe he was wrong, "Look, you did your job, now get back into the lamp. I'll call you when I have another wish to be granted"

I saw Ruki raised an eyebrow and then scowled, "Yes, Master" And then black smoke surrounded him as he quickly entered the bottle. I stared down at the golden oil lamp, my hands shaking. Ruki's words played around in my mind. I wasn't being played, I wasn't. I was determined to prove him wrong. 

Leaving the restroom however, I should have been more aware of my surroundings. If I had, I would have noticed the angry, piercing gaze aimed at the back of my head. I would have seen the smirk on the face of the man who hated me the most. I would have realised that he may have overheard my conversation. Instead, I only paid attention to the beautiful blonde sat at his desk. 

It was just the beginning and Uruha was going to my downfall.


	3. Chapter 3

Ruki's words still ran through my mind, even when I was at home. I drank my beer while glancing at the golden lamp every now and then. I was feeling quite lonely and wondered if the Genie would come out and just...talk to me. Then I realised what I was thinking and just got myself another beer and went to bed. 

Was Uruha really using me? I didn't want to even think of that possibility. I had just gotten what I had wanted; and with magic no less. Reita was just an object in my way and I just needed to get rid of him, which I did. All is fair in love and war, right?

Then why did I still feel so...empty? All these thoughts were plaguing my ability to sleep. I also felt bad at the way I spoke to Ruki. But why should I? He was prying into my business where he didn't belong. Once I had used my three wishes, he would be gone from my life. I wonder if I'd wake up from some sort of dream and everything would be back to normal. 

My alarm brought me out of my thoughts and I realised that I hardly slept all night. I dragged myself out of bed and got myself ready. I paid more attention to the way I looked today than the other days because I felt like I had a reason to. Uruha. I wanted to look good for the blonde, I wanted him to notice me. At the back of mind I knew that Uruha should have noticed me even with Reita around. Ruki's voice echoed there as well but I tried to push it away. 

I entered my office and found myself setting up at my desk early. I heard my name called out and it was the voice that gave me goosebumps. 

"Come into my office please" 

I had to shake the thoughts of coming in his office from my mind. I had to be professional at work, right? I walked into the office and shut the door, seeing Uruha leaning back against his chair, smirking up at me. Fuck, my knees felt weak. 

"I need to give you more responsibilities now that Reita has been moved to another department" 

"M-Me?"

"Do you have a problem with that?" I watched one of Uruha's perfectly plucked eyebrows raise and I felt something else begin to 'rise'. 

I needed help. I couldn't help but picture myself on my knees in front of Uruha, his perfectly cut fringe hair sticking to his forehead, head thrown back against his chair. Hands gripping my own locks as I choked on h-

Oh right, Uruha was speaking. 

"...so what do you say?" 

Fuck, what do I say? 

"...Yes"

"Brilliant" Uruha clapped his hands together and smiled. Alright, whatever he wants me to do was worth it, "So we just need to make sure we have the documents done by next week and it's going to be quite a few late nights" 

Late nights? Wait what? Uruha stood up and started walking towards me and all thoughts left my mind and diverted south. 

"I'll email you the things you need to get started and then you can come into my office again once everyone goes home" He was standing so close to me now and I could feel my heart beat racing in my ears. 

Although, something didn't feel right but I couldn't figure out what. Uruha was staring at me, still speaking about work and all I could think about was how soft his lips looked. I needed to concentrate. Uruha leaned in slowly and I could have sworn that this was it, that he was going to kiss me and I cursed as I heard a knock at the door. I turned to see another intern and I'm sure I heard a small curse come from those beautiful lips that were just so close to me. 

I excused myself and went to my desk, starting work. A _ping_ told me that I had received an email and true to Uruha's words; it was the work that was set out for me today, and tonight and for the rest of the week. I began to read through the text, when suddenly another email popped up. 

_What cologne are you wearing?_

My eyebrows raised higher than they have done in a while. I clicked the email and saw it was from Uruha. My heart raced and I felt like a school girl. I quickly emailed back to brand I was wearing, casually as possible. I didn't want to seem too desperate....

...Who was I kidding?

_You smell good. I like to have that scent lingering around more often_

Fuck, Uruha was so smooth. How did I get so lucky? He was actually emailing more and dare I say it; flirting with me? I smiled and then I saw a colleague looking at me with a weird look on his face. I quickly dropped the smiled and nodded to him. I turned back to my computer and reply. It went that way for a few more hours and we exchanged some flirty comments back and forth. I was in heaven. Before I knew it, everyone else had left and I was due to move into Uruha's office to continue with my work. In all fairness, work was the last thing on my mind. 

I grabbed the stack of paperwork on my desk and moved into the small office, seeing Uruha loosening his tie, tugging at it harshly as the knot became messy. I had images of me tugging on that tie until he was kissing me. That smirk on Uruha's face made me feel that he knew was I thinking. 

"Come, sit" Uruha gestured to the chair in front of his desk. Oh, I wanted to come alright. I was sure my legs were shaky as I approached the desk and all but dropped the paper work onto the desk. I took a seat and then spread out the papers across the table. 

"I've read through the scriptures and I've found some discrepancies-"

"How long have you worked here, Aoi?" 

"...A couple of years?" I could have kicked myself. That was more of a question than an answer and from the way Uruha was smiling, I knew he thought I was an idiot. 

"It's strange how I've never had you in my office before" 

Oh, I'd love you to have me in your office, Uruha. 

"Is that so?"

Fuck, did I say that out loud? "I mean..." 

"Don't worry, I know what you mean" My heart raced as Uruha stood and walked around the table like a hunter towards his prey. And that's what I was, his prey. Ready to be devoured. And I would let him. Uruha stood in front of me and I looked up at him, the gaze he was giving me was so stern, so commanding. He could tell me to do anything right now and I would follow his orders. I was so infatuated with him that it was almost dangerous, but it didn't care. 

I watched as Uruha's hands reached out and tucked a hair behind my ears, and my eyes widened as he lowered himself to be almost my level and I couldn't look away, "How did someone as beautiful as you end up working in this dead end job?"

"It's...a good paying job" 

"True, and you are good at your job" I flushed at the compliment and kept staring into the brown ocean I was drowning in, "And you give me something to look at each day" 

"Uruha...?" I didn't know what else to say but he was leaning in and my heart raced. He was going to kiss me. My eyes fluttered shut, I was going to let him. There was no way I was going to pass up this opportunity. However, I didn't hear the door open, I didn't sense another presence staring at us and I certainly didn't see Uruha smirking to the angry blonde at the door before he kissed me. 

Uruha's lips felt like they looked; soft. But that was it. Something wasn't right. The way that Uruha should be making me feel right now with our first kiss was meant to be like...fireworks and explosions, right? This wasn't what I felt. I just felt uneasy but I forced myself through it and tried to deepen the kiss - This was just because I was nervous, right? 

"Don't you think this is a waste of company time, Uru?" A voice snapped me out of the kiss and I pulled back suddenly, turning to the door. Reita was stood there, fierce glare directed at me and then at Uruha. I turned to the blonde was just smirking at me. 

"We should continue this some other time" He spoke and I didn't need to look at Reita to feel the anger coming off him. I nodded and grabbed the paperwork and moved to stand. Uruha placed a hand on my shoulder and pressed a kiss against my cheek, whispering into my ear, "Come see me tomorrow morning" 

Again, the uneasiness was there. It was something at the pit of my stomach. I simply nodded and clutched the paperwork to my chest. I turned to leave and as I reached the door, Reita wasn't moving. I felt uneasy again and looked up at Reita, making eye contact with him. He was just staring at me, with such disdain in his eye. Why was he so bothered at what Uruha did? 

"Excuse me" 

He didn't move and I heard Uruha chuckle behind me. What was going on? "..Excuse me, can I get past please?"

Reita took a step to the side, giving me room to get through into the offices. I froze as he grabbed my arm, and I turned to look at him. I narrowed my eyes and stared at him, "Do you mind? I need to get back to my desk" 

"Be careful what you wish for, Aoi" Reita's voice was quite dangerous and my eyes widened. Wait, what did he mean by that? My heart raced as my first thoughts were to Ruki and I felt scared for him. Did Reita know? Did he know about Ruki? I needed to leave the office and go straight home with the lamp. I knew it was stupid to bring it with me to work but I didn't want him to be left alone. It was stupid but I felt the loneliness that Ruki must have felt all these years and...it was hard to explain. 

I shook my arm out of Reita's grasp and glared at him before walking away. My hands were shaking but I tried to ignore it. I dumped the paperwork onto my desk and grabbed my bag. I didn't cast a second glance at Reita but I knew he was still looking at me. I ignored it and left the large office space. It didn't take me long to get home and I even managed to stop in the 7/11 for some food. Did Ruki eat? Would he want something? I decided to grab a small snack just in case. Did Genie's even eat?

When I was home, I threw my bag down on the counter and grabbed a beer. I stalked to the window and watched the rain begin to pour. It was a good job that I had rushed home because I wouldn't like to be caught in this storm. I heard the rumble of distant thunder and my gaze distant. I was so close with Uruha. So fucking close and Reita had to ruin it. 

"You know he's doing this on purpose" I heard a voice speak from behind me. I sighed and turned around. Ruki was sat on my kitchen counter top, one leg crossed over the over. I couldn't deny that I was actually happy to see the Genie. I hadn't seen him for a while and to be honest, I was worried. All that worry melted away as I realised what he had said 

"Don't start with this again" I snapped at him and he didn't even seemed phased. 

"He knew that Reita was there and he started acting out more towards you" I didn't want to believe him, I couldn't. Uruha had feelings for me, dammit, "He even looked at Reita as he went to kiss you" 

"Stop!"

"No, you need to get your head out of the clouds and realise that you are just being used" Ruki's voice was very stern and commanding and it was sending shivers down his spine. Under any other pretense I would be questioning my reaction, but right now, I was just mad. 

"You just need to realise that you know nothing about humans because you aren't one!" I bit back harshly, "You're a genie. You're only here to be commanded by me and me alone"

"Aoi I only wish to-"

"No, _I_ am the one who wishes. You are the one who grants them. You are not human. You will never be human. You will never understand how we think. Just get back into your lamp and wait for your master to give you your next wish!"

The room was filled with silence and it took a few moments to realise the affect of my actions. Ruki's face fell and he stared at me for a second before his gaze fell to the lamp beside him. This was the second time I had told him to go back into his lamp. When did I become so harsh? He might not be human but that didn't mean he didn't have feelings. Everything was so fucked up in my mind at the moment and I didn't know who it was because of; the blonde beauty I worked with or the dashing dark haired creature. Wait, dashing? Did I just think that? I needed to make things right with the being in front of me. I needed to apologise, "Ruki, I'm so-"

"As you wish, _Master_ " 

I watched as Ruki's form turned into a black cloud, and swirled around his lamp, almost forcefully back into the small opening of the golden antique. I continued to stare until no more smoke lingered however the force in which Ruki returned into the lamp made it topple to the side and fall off the kitchen counter. I quickly ran to the lamp and picked it up off the floor. 

"I'm sorry..." I whispered and placed it back on the kitchen counter. I just sat back down on my futon and stared at what was essentially Ruki's home. What do I do? I knew there was truth in the others words, there was no reason for him to lie but I didn't want to admit that. It would make things too real for me. As I fell into a restless slumber, I thought about the recent events. I had stumbled across a genie who could give me what I'd always wanted but now that I thought I had it in my grasp...

Had I really wanted it in the first place?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the drama can now begin! :3333


End file.
